Bit
by PhoenixRising360
Summary: Jethro the dog was found innocent of murder. Tim's dog bite wounds are healing, but the human wounds hurt the worst. Episode tag/fix-it for season 5, episode 13 "Dog Tags". Inspired by and written for the Terse Title challenge at NFA.


Tim McGee banged his apartment door open, waited for Jethro to step inside and then he slammed the door shut so hard that Jethro's head and shoulders recoiled in alarm, looked up at Tim with a question in his intelligent eyes.

Tim glared at the dog, opened his mouth to say something, and then thought better of it. That was when he remembered the large bag in his hand from his trip to the pet supply store. Jethro followed him, sat down on his haunches and looked up.

Tim took out the large food and water bowls and the cans of food he chose, hoping it would be enough until he could buy a big bag of food but right now he could do no heavy lifting on account of his neck and hand wounds. Using the uninjured hand, he filled one bowl with water, set it down on the floor near the window and then opened the can and scraped out the food into the bowl and set it down near the water dish. Jethro nudged his leg with his head as though to say thank you and then dug into his food with gusto.

The dog thus occupied, Tim felt rage surge through his veins and walked out of the kitchen. It wasn't Jethro he was angry at. None of this was the dog's fault, even if the dog had attacked him. He stalked out of the kitchen to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him, unholstered his gun and badge and gently laid them in the drawer of his night stand. He took off his tie, balled it up and threw it at the wall where it hit and then dropped harmlessly to the floor. He carefully took off his dress shirt, avoided touching the injured areas. It was healing well from where Jethro attacked but it still hurt.

A fresh wave of anger coursed through his body, most of it centered on Abby, but also Tony, and especially Gibbs. No one cared that he was hurt. No one cared that he'd been scared to death. No one cared, period.

Hot, burning tears filled his eyes at the memories of the past few days. Once upon a time, he had been sure Abby loved him. Maybe not romantically, but as a friend, at least, the way he loved her. How could he have been so wrong? How could she put a dog above him? Jethro was innocent of murder and Tim was glad of that, but at the same time, the dog attacked him, scarred him, scared him. Tim frowned. The word scar was contained in the word scare. That couldn't be a coincidence. A scare is a form of scar, the unseen kind, until something triggers it.

And Tony, that-Tim couldn't even bring himself to cuss. He grit his teeth, his whole face tense until pain shot up from his jaw to his head. He thought he and Tony were starting to come around and be (sort of?) friends. Then Tony put up that stupid video, [i]When Dogs Attack[/i]. So much for anything resembling friendship. Friends wouldn't do that. Friends would care if you got hurt.

Gibbs, he had no explanation for. He just seemed so cold. Tim couldn't understand why. He remembered how Gibbs had reacted over Tony getting kidnapped. How he reacted when Ari held Kate, Ducky and Gerald prisoner. So why was he so indifferent this time?

He ran his hands down his face gingerly, mindful of the pain in his hand. God, this week had sucked. All he wanted to do was eat, take some pain meds and go to sleep. Eating. Yeah, he should do that.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and his favorite t-shirt and walked back to the kitchen where Jethro sat quietly by the table. When Tim entered the room, Jethro's ears perked up, he sat up and for a second Tim swore the dog smiled.

"Woof!"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Woof!"

"I have no idea what you're saying."

"Woof woof!" Jethro got up and trotted to the door and sat down in front of it looking at it expectantly. He turned back to Tim. "Woof!"

Not even five seconds later, there was a knock. Tim smiled at Jethro. He walked to the door and Jethro drew back.

"Who is it?"

"Tim?"

Gibbs! Unlocking and unchaining the door, Tim opened it. Sure enough, Gibbs stood at the door, a look of concern on his face. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Tim said, surprise etched in his face. Inside though, anger bubbled up. They weren't at work and there was no way he was going to let Gibbs intimidate him on his own turf. Not after this week.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

Tim's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You want to talk. Really? That's a new one." Tim stepped back, leaving the door open, heading into the living room, Jethro trotting behind him.

He expected Gibbs to get angry, bark at him like he would at work, but he was silent. Tim heard his door close and he sank down on the sofa, tired, in pain and hungry but with Gibbs here, his appetite was just gone. He could just say his piece and get out. He was in no mood to play host anyway, even if he felt someone cared.

Jethro sat at Tim's feet and watched every move Gibbs made as the older man came in.

"You all right?" Gibbs finally said.

Tim looked up, gave Gibbs a withering look. "That would've meant more if you'd asked me at the time I was attacked."

Gibbs sank down on the couch beside him and ran his hands over his face. Tim turned to look at him. Gibbs actually looked tired, drained even. "I screwed up."

Tim had an almost overwhelming urge to respond, "Ya think?" in Gibbs' style but he held it back. Just because they were on his turf didn't mean he'd completely cross the line.

"I just found out that Abby manipulated you into taking the dog."

Tim's eyes shot back over to Gibbs. Of all the things he might've expected Gibbs to say, that wasn't it. "What?" Could he even trust his hearing?

Gibbs sighed. "First time I ever yelled at her."

Tim's jaw dropped. He couldn't help it. His jaw worked as though to speak but no words would come out. He licked his suddenly dry lips. "What?!" he finally managed.

"This case…" Gibbs started to say and trailed off. "I should've paid more attention to what was going on. Why didn't you say something?"

Tim stared at Gibbs blankly for a moment before the words sank in. He crossed his arms in front of him slowly to cope with the pain and this time, he glared at Gibbs. "What should I have said, Boss? Nothing I had to say was relevant to the case so you wouldn't have listened." If Tim hadn't been so hurt and angry, he might've been stunned at his audacity.

Gibbs looked like he'd just sucked on a lemon. "That's not true and you know it!"

"Isn't it?" Tim challenged. "You're proud of being a bastard, just thought you cared about your team. After this case…well, I know you care about Tony and Ziva. Not me."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah, it is. When Ziva and Tony are in danger or hurt, there's nothing you won't do for them. When it's me...Not so much." Tim decided he'd already started, why stop now? "What if the dog had actually killed me? What if he severed an artery and I bled out? I can almost hear all of you. 'Oh poor McGee, he just couldn't handle himself.' You'd all be a little sad for maybe a week, and then move on until a couple of weeks later I'd be forgotten, just another agent fallen in the line of duty, hardly remembered, not missed."

"NO!" Gibbs protested, his eyes suspiciously bright as his trademark intensity suddenly focused on Tim. Tim wasn't often subject to his boss' intensity unless he was angry, but now Tim felt the weight of it like a vise.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "I…care. It's just…" he trailed off, his brain searching for words that he didn't think easily, let alone speak. "We're a lot alike," Gibbs finally said.

Tim exhaled in a huff, not having realized he held his breath until that moment.

Gibbs stood back up, too upset to be still, if his body language was any indication. "You never let on that anything bothers you. DiNozzo gives himself away by how he talks. I always know what he needs, sometimes before he does. With you…" Gibbs huffed. "I have no idea what you need from me." Gibbs walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain and stared out unseeing. "Doesn't mean I don't care," he finally finished, his shoulders slumped, still staring out the window.

Silence filled the room. Even Jethro was silent as he looked back and forth between the two men.

Tim watched Gibbs, seeing his face in the reflection of the window since it was dark outside. Gibbs looked genuinely sorry, even though he knew Gibbs would never say the words. He had to admit that maybe Gibbs had a point. He never showed when anything bothered him, partly because Tony just mocked him, partly because he didn't want to appear weak in front of Gibbs.

"If I came to you about anything having to do with Abby, you take her part. If I say anything to you about Tony, you tell me to suck it up. If I say anything about Ziva, you just glare at me. Why would I dare need anything from you?"

Gibbs visibly winced, not just his face, but his body flinched with it.

"I know probationary agents go through a certain amount of hazing their first year. I get it. I dealt with it. It's been over three years. I'm not a probie anymore but I'm still treated like one. I know I have a lot to learn yet but is it so much to ask to be treated with a little respect, and maybe you could show you care a little if I get hurt? No one cared, Gibbs. Not Abby, not Ziva, not Tony, not you. Ducky was the only one who cared. He was the only one who asked."

"How was I supposed to know how bad you were hurt?" Gibbs exploded. "It's not like you told me!"

Tim jumped to his feet, wincing at the sudden movement. "You got a report! I shouldn't have had to tell you!"

"I didn't get a chance to read it right away. Between the case, Abby, the Director…" Gibbs abruptly stopped speaking and huffed. "No excuse, I should've read it as soon as I got it."

"I know how you get with cases involving Marines. I tried to not take it personally but between Abby and Tony…" he trailed off with a huff. Living through the week had been bad enough, voicing it made it seem worse.

Gibbs swallowed hard. "I let you down…again."

"Yes, you did." No point in denying it.

"I'll talk to DiNozzo, tell him to lay off some."

Tense silence filled the room again. Tim wasn't about to say thank you. Gibbs should've told him to lay off a long time ago, but he wouldn't deny, even to himself, that he was a little relieved.

"You really yelled at Abby?"

"She was out of line." Gibbs' face contorted into the picture of grim disappointment. "She told me she got you to take the dog. It all hit me then." A flash of pain washed over Gibbs' face. "She never should have asked that of you."

Tim snorted.

"Told her that."

"I'm sure that made a huge impression on her." Tim's voice dripped with sarcasm, fresh anger pounding in his head. He rubbed his temples

Gibbs nodded. "You could still have the dog put down. He attacked you. He might do it again. Be well within your rights."

Tim glared at Gibbs. "You really want Abby to kill me, don't you?"

"I'd handle Abby."

"If he got put down, no one would be able to handle Abby, not even you! She'd go ballistic." Tim huffed. "I wouldn't do that anyway. None of this was the dog's fault. Not going to let him be put down…unless he bites me again."

Gibbs nodded. "I told her that the fact that the dog is still alive is a credit to you as an agent, and a man. If it'd been me, the dog would be dead. Told Abby that."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Great, rub it in that I missed."

"Under the circumstances, anyone would've missed."

"Except you."

"You fired one bullet. I wouldn't have stopped 'til it was dead."

That stunned Tim into silence. He'd never thought about how other agents might've reacted under the same circumstances. At the time, Tim hadn't had time to think about it. It happened too fast to give it any conscious thought.

"Asked her if she cared about you at all."

Tim looked up again with a start. The look on Gibbs' face made him swallow hard.

Gibbs sighed. "Said she did. Told her I didn't believe her."

Tim's eyes burned again with unshed tears and he turned away, not wanting Gibbs to see. "She doesn't," Tim finally said, his voice choked with sadness. He sank back down to the couch, exhaustion replacing the rush of anger. He closed his eyes to gain control over his scattered emotions. He jumped when something warm covered his legs. He opened his eyes, startled, to find his lap full of Jethro's head resting on his thigh, looking up at him with concerned eyes. Almost unconsciously, Tim reached out and patted the dog's head.

Jethro took that as an invitation and hopped up on the couch almost completely covering Tim. Tim reached out his good arm to steady the dog against his body and Jethro rested his head on his chest, obviously trying to comfort him.

"Easy, boy," Tim said gently, scratching Jethro's neck. "It's okay. I'm okay. Down," he ordered softly.

Jethro instantly obeyed but placed his head back on Tim's lap. Tim smiled at him. "Thanks, boy."

Tim found comfort in patting Jethro's head and for a moment he forgot Gibbs was still there. Gibbs' voice made him jump.

"Don't think you need to worry about him biting you."

Tim smiled a little and shook his head as he rumpled Jethro's fur, affection in his face as he regarded the dog.

A tentative knock at the door captured their attention and Jethro barked enthusiastically and trotted to the door.

"I'll get it," Gibbs moved away from the window toward the door. "You just rest."

A moment later he heard voices and then Abby appeared in the room carrying a bag from a restaurant and the smell of Chinese food filled the room.

Abby's eyes looked wide and sad. "Hi, Tim," she said softly. "I brought you dinner. I thought you might not feel like cooking."

Tim looked at her, taking in the bag and scowled. He scowled at Gibbs. "You put her up to this?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Didn't know she was coming over."

Abby remained standing, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Why are you here, Abby?" Tim was really not in the mood for her.

"I…"

"You're here because Gibbs is upset with you. If he hadn't said anything, you wouldn't give me a second thought. You'd have thought about Jethro, but not me."

"Tim, that's not true!"

"Yeah, it is. I don't want you here, Abby. You should leave."

"Tim, I do care about you. I…I just knew Jethro didn't kill anyone. I had to prove it."

"And you did." Tim rolled his eyes.

"At Tim's expense," Gibbs' voice cut the air behind Abby and she turned around with a start. Gibbs's eyes were disappointed as he gazed at his favorite. "You put the dog above Tim."

"No one cared whether Jethro was innocent or not! Everyone just assumed he did it, even you, Gibbs! I…I had to save him. He didn't deserve to be put down. None of this was his fault!" Abby bent low and hugged Jethro who rested his head on her shoulder and waited her out. After a moment she released the dog. Slowly, her sad eyes lifted to meet Tim's. "I…I should've…"

Tim didn't let her finish, not in the mood for her excuses. "Well, it's too late now." Should've wouldn't change anything.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I was so focused on proving Jethro's innocence that I didn't even think about what you went through."

Tim regarded her for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak and then remembered Gibbs was standing there. He closed his mouth again. "Little late for regrets," he finally said, and looked away, closing his eyes and wishing they would just take the hint and leave.

The room sank into a heavy silence. After a moment Abby realized Tim wasn't going to say anything else. She cleared her throat. "I'm…I'm glad that if the dog had to attack anyone, it was you instead of…well, I'm glad you didn't kill him. Let me make it up to you, please?"

Tim turned his head then, looked past Abby and met Gibbs' gaze across her shoulder. Gibbs' expression was unreadable. Tim's gaze flitted back to Abby whose eyes were filled with sorrow and pleading at the same time. As much as he hated to admit it, it was hard to deny Abby anything. She did look genuinely sorry, though it still irritated him that Gibbs had to call her on it before she gave it a second thought. "I'll think about it, but not tonight. I'm tired."

Abby swallowed hard but nodded, somehow knowing that was the best she was going to get. "I…I was hoping we could-" She abruptly stopped talking and held up the bag of food. She looked at Gibbs. "I have enough for three." She looked hopeful, her eyes glancing between the two men.

Tim sighed. He was hungry and the food smelled delicious. "Okay," he relented. "Just for dinner. Then I need to get some sleep. My neck is killing me."

Abby bit her bottom lip. "How…how bad is it?"

Tim glared, his anger returning full force and all of a sudden not caring whether Gibbs was there or not, didn't care that she was Gibbs' favorite. "You don't get to ask me that! You didn't care when it first happened. Don't pretend you care now."

Abby winced, and tears filled her eyes. "I…I overreacted at the time. I should've-"

"You do a lot of that," Tim bit out, in no mood to coddle her or listen to her excuses.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm sorry, Tim."

Tim glared. "Easy to say after the fact. Are we going to eat or not?"

Abby swallowed hard and nodded, setting the bag of food on the table and pulled them out while Gibbs hunted down plates and utensils in the kitchen.

They divided up the food and ate in uncomfortable silence. Tim didn't look at either of them. He only ate about half of what Abby served him, exhaustion and pain overriding hunger.

Abby quietly took care of the leftovers and washed the few dishes they used. When she returned to the living room, she was chewing on her bottom lip again. "I brought out your meds," she said softly and handed him the pill bottles.

Tim nodded and took one of each pill.

"What are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Antibiotic and hydrocodone," Abby answered before dropping to her knees to pet Jethro who ate up her attention.

"Called Ducky on the way over," Gibbs said. "He said you should have been off work this whole time but you refused."

"Abby isn't the only one who wanted to find out the truth," Tim bit out.

Abby looked up at Tim in surprise but she didn't get a chance to respond because Jethro barked again a few seconds before there was another knock at the door.

Tim's head fell back against the sofa and he winced in pain from his neck. "Grand Central freakin' station," he muttered, but deep down, he was secretly pleased that first Gibbs, and Abby had checked in on him, even if Abby had to be goaded into it, she still showed up, still brought food, apologized, seemed to want to make amends. Really, he should be used to her single-minded focus when something was important to her. He had just hoped, stupidly, that it would be him that was the object of her single-minded focus. He should've known better.

Abby ran and answered the door and a few seconds later, a surprised-looking Tony stepped in carrying what appeared to be a bag from a restaurant. His eyes flitted from Abby to Tim to Gibbs. "I brought you dinner but I can smell that they beat me to it."

"We had Chinese," Abby confirmed.

Tony nodded and grinned. "Good thing I asked for condiments on the side since they always put too much mustard on the sandwiches," Tony grinned. "I'll put this in the fridge. It'll keep 'til you're hungry again."

Tony returned to the living room a minute later and an uncomfortable silence fell.

"Come on, Abby, we should go," Gibbs broke the silence.

"Wait! I'll take Jethro outside before we go so Tim doesn't have to." Abby found the leash and Jethro eagerly went with her outside.

Gibbs looked at Tim. "You're off until Ducky clears you. I'll bring dinner at 1900 hours tomorrow. Get some rest."

Tim didn't bother arguing. He knew he wouldn't win. He just nodded.

A few minutes later, Abby returned with a more comfortable Jethro and then reluctantly left with Gibbs, but not before urging Tim to call her if he needed anything at all. Tim had absolutely no intentions of calling her; he'd call Gibbs first, if anyone at all, and he had no intentions of doing that either.

Once they were gone, Tim and Tony seemed to breathe a little easier. Tim realized as he sat there, his mind starting to drift that Tony hadn't spoken to Abby at all while they were there, except maybe when Abby answered the door.

Tony smiled a little self-deprecatingly. "Guess I should've called first."

Tim opened his eyes and looked up at Tony, who was still standing. "Why are you here?"

"Brought you your favorite sub, thought you wouldn't feel like cooking." He hesitated a moment, his grin fading, "And maybe to show I'm not always a jerk."

Tim suddenly remembered the time he shot the cop and Tony had showed up to comfort him in his own awkward way. Tim sighed. "Yeah, you are."

Tony winced. "Yeah, I know."

"But you have your moments," Tim allowed. "Gibbs put you up to coming here?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "Thought about everything after I got home. Felt bad about that dog video. I saw your reaction when it came up on the screen. Was funny at the time, but after…" Tony grimaced. "Put myself in your shoes and well, wasn't funny, so…" Tony tried again for a self-deprecating smile and held his arms out in a mock welcome gesture. "Here I am!"

"You really didn't talk to Gibbs?" Tim looked suspicious. Despite his exhaustion, he sensed Tony was telling the truth.

"No. And I didn't talk to Abby either. Was surprised to see her here actually."

"Yeah, me too. Gibbs reamed her out."

"Really?"

"So he said."

"Wow! That's one for the history books."

Tim chuckled but it came out a little slurred as the pain medication started to hit his system.

Tony studied Tim's face for a moment and then glanced at the pill bottles and grabbed them and read the labels. "Not feeling any pain, are you?"

"Not now. Neck was killing me."

Tony nodded. "Look, Tim, I called a frat brother of mine. He lives out in the suburbs, has a few acres of land, loves dogs. Has plenty of room. I told him about what happened and he said he'd take in the dog if you didn't want to keep him."

Tim's eyes narrowed. The pain medication was affecting him but he wasn't completely out of it the way Tony would've been had their roles been reversed. "How did you know I had him?"

"Abby told Palmer she made you take him. Palmer told me. Thought that was a little cold, even for Abs."

"She apologized."

"Gibbs really reamed her out?"

At Tim's nod Tony sighed and their eyes met for a moment and a silent understanding passed between them though no one spoke the words. "You forgive her?"

"Not yet."

"Good for you, Tim," Tony said softly. He looked around the room for a moment before looking back at him. "I was out of line for pranking you with that video. I was a jerk."

Tim blinked and looked at him. "So what else is new?" Tony winced. Tim's eyes narrowed. "You actually mean it, don't you?"

Tony nodded. "Pranking you is one of my favorite things in the world. Just didn't think this one through. Should've. Won't happen again," Tony vowed. He thought for a second, frowned a little to himself. "Well, I will prank you again," he grinned. "But not like that. Wish you'd told me you hurt that much. Didn't realize it was so bad."

Tim stared at Tony in disbelief, waking up from the effect of the pain medication. "You saw me bleeding! You were there!" Tim was angry.

Tony grimaced. "Yeah, you're right. I was there. I just didn't…I mean…" Tony cussed under his breath. "Didn't take it as seriously as I should've." Tony ran his hands down his face and the strain on his face showed. "I was a little freaked out by the dog myself. Wasn't expecting that. Was too busy trying not to show I was freaked out that I went too far. No excuse, but…yeah," Tony fell silent again. Tim stared at him, waiting, slowly realizing that Tony was feeling his own shortcomings. Tim huffed. After a moment of silence, Tony looked at Tim curiously. "What'd Gibbs say? He didn't do anything for you either, did he?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "You know how he gets."

"No excuse. Not for him, not for me. You should report both of us."

"Gibbs would kill me and then he'd kill you."

"No, he wouldn't. I'd handle Gibbs."

Tim chuckled. Earlier Gibbs said he'd handle Abby and now Tony said he'd handle Gibbs. What a day! "Gibbs admitted he screwed up earlier. I think he felt bad."

Tony smiled a little. "The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs admitted he screwed up? Another for the history books."

"He'd head slap you if he heard you."

Tony reached behind him and head slapped the back of his own head. Tim chuckled again and Tony grinned at the sound. "You need anything?"

Tim yawned. "Just for you to leave so I can get some sleep…finally."

Tony flinched a little at the tone but he nodded. "Sure, Tim. Need help up? Not sure I trust you to stand up without falling flat on your face.

Tim's body felt heavy as the drugs hit his system full-force. Tony reached out a hand toward his uninjured side and Tim accepted it, allowing Tony to help him to his feet. Tim stood still a moment to make sure he wasn't dizzy but he felt fine, just tired.

"I'll let myself out, McExhausted. I'll lock up on my way out."

Tim nodded, gave Jethro a final pat before heading to the bedroom. Just before he went in, he turned to look at Tony. "By the way," he slurred a bit. Tony looked over at him. "Tomorrow I'm telling Gibbs you said I should report both of you."

Tony didn't smile. "Do that. He'd agree with me." Tim blinked in surprise at this. Tony really meant it.

Tony noted the look on his face. "Told you I'd own it. Are you going to do it?"

Tim thought about it for a moment through the haze of his drug-addled mind. "Reporting it would mean an investigation. Don't want to deal with IA. In the future, you could just pretend to care if I get hurt," Tim's words slurred slightly but clear enough to convey the message that he knew exactly what he was saying.

"I do care, just…" Tony trailed off, his shoulders slumped, as though realizing the futility of his words. He sighed and met Tim's gaze. "Get some sleep. Call me if you need anything." Tony didn't bother waiting for a non-answer. He headed out, locking the door behind him.

Tim laid down in bed as he heard Tony's car pull away. He relaxed a little now that everyone was gone. He heard Jethro moving around the living room, probably finding a place to settle down. Tim smiled a little. He doubted very much he'd get rid of the dog. Despite their violent introduction, Tim kind of liked knowing he was there, even if how he acquired him left him feeling rather bitter. He sighed. No matter how bitter he felt, he could never take it out on the dog who was as much a victim of that whole mess as his owner was.

His thought drifted from one thing to another. Maybe Tony did care. He showed up seemingly without any nudging, and brought food. Maybe Gibbs really cared too. He'd actually taken his part against Abby. He still hardly believed that but…

As his eyes drifted closed, he realized a lot was left unsaid between Tony and him and Gibbs and him but maybe things would be okay. As for Abby though, well, that might take a lot longer…if ever.

Too tired to dwell on it further, Tim fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
